A Fairly Average Adventure In Remnant
by haloreacher2779
Summary: Self insert fic where the OC isnt actually strong, I will be about as useful as Jaune by the time im at beacon


So this is my first attempt ever at writing a story and it will be a self insert fic but changes will be kept to a minimum until the end of volume 3. Please leave advice and constructive criticism so that i may improve. I will not guarantee this story ever reaching completion but i will go for as long as i feel like it. This story will probs be told in mixtures of 1st and 3rd person and maybe some 2nd .

I swing my sword blocking attack after attack, looking for any opening i can but the young woman's movements are too fast for me to even land a single strike. At this rate I have no chance of surviving. "Oh god, how did i get myself into this?" i think to myself, then i remember that i chose this path, knowing it would be difficult, but given the chance, would i have chosen anything different? Not in a million years, as this torture was a dream come true. If only those back home could see me now.

This world is hell but it's the only one i could think of when asked where i wanted to go. The memories from before the question hit almost as hard as this young woman's scythe. I use to live on earth and it was an average life. I was the second and last child born into a middle class family. I didn't get everything i wanted but i was happy, had a few good friends, and played video games 24/7. I was at a gas station buying candy with my pregnant best friend when in walked two men with masks over their face and guns in hand. They were both occupied with harassing the cashier so me and her were able to move behind an aisle attempting to hide from them.

A minute passed as we hid when one guy decided to steal stuff from the aisles while the cashier emptied the register and safe. The guy turned down the aisle next to ours and peered over into ours. Time froze as we heard a gunshot and looked towards the register. The cashier was nowhere to be seen but the other thug had his gun pointed at the floor on the other side before firing another shot. The thug next to us looked startled and looked at us before looking back at his friend and back to us. He shook his head no and motioned to be quiet and walked towards the front. He was pushing his friend out the store when he looked back and saw us. He looked pissed and yelled at his friend about leaving no witnesses.

He pointed his gun at my friend while his friend sat there dumbfounded that this was about to happen. Thug number 2 draws and points his gun at his friend and begs him not to shoot. I guess his friend didn't think he had the guts to shoot because he just smirked. I watched his finger fall to the trigger in what seemed like slow motion and felt my body move before i could even think. I heard a loud bang followed by another. The thugs friend was dead and the other thug dropped his gun. I looked around for another second then started to feel it. The searing pain and agony filling my stomach. I dropped to the floor clutching my gut and shutting my eyes trying to fight back the tears. When i opened them i saw my best friend leaning over me moving her lips and crying but i couldn't hear anything. I felt myself going numb and my eyes become heavy. A short rest wouldn't hurt and i closed my eyes.

When i came to i was floating in a endless void of white for what felt like an eternity. Then suddenly a room appeared around me with a table and 2 chairs with one occupied by a old man. I felt at home here, and when i looked around it was the living room of my childhood home. I took a seat in one of the chairs and looked at him. "Im dead aren't i?" i ask the old man. He looks at me and sighs. " Yes, you are my child. Though your time on Earth was short i assume you were happy with it, right?" I ponder this question before shaking my head. " I enjoyed my time but there was more i wanted to do. More i wanted to experience before heading to heaven. But i guess thats not gonna happen, so why don't you point me in the direction of the nearest gates and ill just go." He sighs again and shakes his head. " Young man you can't go to heaven, You haven't done enough good for that, and if it wasn't for the fact you're only sixteen, you would've already been in purgatory or worse. During your final moments however, you were completely selfless and gave your life to protect two others, so i am here to offer you a deal, you can either go to purgatory and wait out the next hundred years before being let into heaven, or you can be reincarnated in another world, where you might do some good and be let in upon your second death."

Dozens of questions ran through my mind. Would it be the same world or a different one? Would there be major differences? Would i survive? "Say i do take this deal, what world would it be? And Would i be reborn with no memories or idea of who i use to be? Or would i even have any idea or way to survive in this world?" " You will retain your memories but take the form of someone 3 years below your age. You will be given ample funds to buy a home, and anything else you may need for the next decade, if after that you are unable to provide for yourself then that is your issue. You shall also be given basic knowledge and training based on what you choose to do in that world, but only after you make your decision on whether you shall accept this offer."

I thought about it for what felt like hours before finally two words whispered out of my mouth" I accept." And the next thing i knew i was standing under a tree, in a 15 year old version of my body. Hair was at my shoulder as it used to be i had no clue where i was. I looked around and saw a town in the distance so i shrugged and walked towards it. A half hour of travel later and i arrived at the town. I asked someone sitting at a table where the nearest inn was and was pointed further in town. After twenty minutes of wandering around i found it and went in. I ask where i am and the man looks at me confused before shrugging " You're on Patch kid, home to one of the best Huntsman training schools in the four kingdoms. That school being Signal of course. I take it you're not from around here huh kid?" I stare at him in disbelief before stuttering out my reply. " Y-y-you could say that. Um you wouldn't happen to know where a man named Tai yang lives would you?" He smiles and nods, before writing down some directions. I thank the man and leave to make my way towards The Xiao Long household.

After an hours walk i finally reach his door and go to knock on it only to pause. What am i supposed to tell him? I know i need to talk to ozpin but is this the best way to go about it, maybe i should leave and just find my way to Vale some other way. I stand there thinking to myself for a few minutes before i feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I yelp and turn around to find a man who appears to be in his late thirties or early forties and a young girl with dark red hair. "Hey bub, you've been standing at this door for the last 10 minutes and as a resident of this house i want to know why." Oh god this is Qrow…. Wait this is Qrow, who better to run into if i want to see ozpin. I look at Ruby to see her just staring at me with big eyes, she must be 14 now. I cough and look at Qrow " May i speak to you in private Mr. Branwen?" He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. " What could a kid like you need with a stranger like me?" I gulp and realize i need to convince him without accidentally telling Ruby. "Well it depends really…. What's your favorite fairy tale?" His eyes widen before looking around. " Ruby why don't you wait inside while i deal with this kid?" She looked up at him before looking at me. "Kay" she moves past me and goes inside. Qrow leads me a little ways away from the house into the forest before slamming me against a tree. "Spill it kid, who are you, what do you want, and who do you work for?" "I Don't work for anyone, I am Jay Azure, and i want to talk with Ozpin who i know you do secret missions for. I have information related to the safety of Vale and will only tell him, you may be present for the conversation but only if Ozpin is there to." He takes his sword and stabs it into the tree next to me. " Why should i take you to Ozpin. You shouldn't know what you do and that makes me trust you even less. Give me one reason why i shouldn't kill you where you stand for coming to my family's house and speaking about things beyond your understanding?"

"Because this will save two of Rubys friends along with countless other lives in Vale. So please take me to Ozpin so i can tell him and you both." He looks at me for a minute debating on wether to trust me or kill me when he sighs. "Look kid ill strike a deal with you, you beat my niece in a spar and i'll take you to Ozpin, lose and you'll end up at ironwoods prison for the rest of your days, got it?" My eyes widen and i take a step back. " I don't even have a weapon, how will i even stand a chance?" He leads me back to his home and hands me a dull broadsword. I hold it and suddenly knowledge of proper stances and basics come to me. I guess this will be what i do for a living. I take a few test swings and poke myself to see if i have aura. I don't bleed but still feel the pain, so i guess i do. "Alright how about this, if i can knock her aura down halfway, i'm not very good in a fight, as i don't even know my semblance so i need some sort of win condition." "Sure kid, not like youll be able to do it anyway"

And now im here, barely holding my ground against Ruby and wishing this could have been easier. Suddenly the blunt side of her weapon slams against me and rockets me towards a tree. "Sorry!" "Dont tell him sorry, he asked for this" I sigh and stand back up, i ready my sword and charge at ruby. I swing and get knocked around for another 20 seconds before being flung back at a tree. I can feel my aura dwindle, this would be my last chance to land even a single blow against her, for her next attack would shatter my aura. I scream as i run towards ruby for what will be the final time and swing my blade. The attack should have never hit, but at the last moment the entire universe seemed to freeze and ruby tripped. My attack landed just barely scratching across her arm but at the same moment it landed a blinding burst of aura consumed me and i felt myself become faster and stronger, i swiped again, she tried to dodge but i was faster than before and it landed, a third hit and she blocked it but almost got sent flying a fourth hit, a fifth hit. I go for the sixth hit but all i hit is rose petals and suddenly im flying across the yard before hitting a tree and passing out.


End file.
